Chase the Blade: Missing Scene 23
by Kirabaros
Summary: A missing scene that didn't make the final cut into Chase the Blade. Features a patch up scene between Sam and Angela.


**Chase the Blade: Missing Scene #23**

Sam sat at the table in Bobby's kitchen trying to look at the burns that were on his forearm. After all the excitement at Lenya's playground, now was the time to let the adrenaline die down and actually feel all one thousand and some odd sore spots that were never felt during the heat of the moment. Two spots that were troublesome were his knee and the burns and at this moment the burns were the problem.

Sam felt like he was doing a contortionist act trying to see the extent of the burns. They weren't bad but that didn't mean that he was going to not check it out. It was easy to get an infection and that could knock him out and that meant time away from trying to find a way to break Dean's deal which was something that he refused to do. He frowned in frustration as he twisted to see his arm and was sure that he was going to do something he would regret later.

"Need some help?"

Sam felt his arm gripped firmly and gently and twisted back into a near normal position and looked to see Angela inspecting the burns. He gave a wry smile and replied, "Help yourself."

Angela returned the smile as she went to the cupboard where she kept extra medical supplies besides stocking Bobby's bathrooms. She pulled out a small cardboard box labeled 'burn kit' and brought it back to the table and shoved gently the supplies that Sam had already laid out. She pulled out something like a kidney dish, a bottle of water and, just to mess with Sam, a pair of tweezers along with some gauze. She pulled out a chair and sat in front of Sam and gave a slight smile and said, "Thank you."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he held out his arm to her. He wasn't surprised when she handed him the kidney dish. It was how she operated. If the patient was able to help, they usually did. It was her way of taking their mind off of what she was doing like cleaning the wound or even stitching. In this case she was cleaning the burns. Sam held the dish and let her make the adjustments before she picked up the bottle of distilled water and began cleaning the burns.

Angela looked at the burns on Sam's arm. They weren't that bad and if he left them alone, then there would hardly be any trace left. There was a lot of dirt and grime and she suspected that some bits of his shirt were stuck to them. She sprayed the water and gently wiped away what didn't get washed away. She paused when she saw him flinch. "Sorry," she muttered.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect that. Did it blister or something?" Sam hastened to reassure Angela. For some reason he felt it necessary to let her know that it was okay and that she didn't do anything wrong.

Angela put the bottle down and peered where she had wiped away dirt. It wasn't the burn but actually a cut and probably from when Sam blocked a blow or when he was busy jumping over trapdoors and the like. She could see why it would produce the sting. It was close enough to the burn. She replied, "It's not the burn. Just a small cut."

"Oh."

"It's okay Sam," Angela replied as she continued to clean the burns and the cut. She looked for more just in case. She gave a slight smile, "I don't blame you for flinching. The cut is right next door to the burn and I know how that feels."

Sam held the dish as he watched her finish with cleaning the wound. He gave a slight grunt when she pulled a piece of shirt fuzz as she called it off but it was tempered when she blew on it gently. It sort of tickled but it was soothing. "Another trick for the sorcerer's apprentice?"

"Only if you want Dean germs," Angela replied with a grin. She put the bottle of water down and took the kidney dish out of Sam's free hand and glanced at it. She didn't know why she did that every time. It grossed her out at the amount of dirt and crap that could accumulate in a wound. She made a slight face and put it aside.

Sam saw the look and decided to tease her, "See any Dean germs?"

"No. Sammy germs and that is ten times worse," Angela replied with a straight face. "They always seem to cause trouble."

Sam was sure she was teasing but all the same he put on his hurt puppy look. "It's not that bad is it?"

Angela saw the hurt puppy look and couldn't help but laugh a little. She replied, "No because Sammy germs can make themselves look cute on occasion. Like a little puppy."

Sam couldn't help but laugh. She never responded the way others did when he pulled his bitch face or the puppy eyes or any other look used to gain cooperation. Sure she folded when it came to kids but she sure wasn't going to fold for him or Dean but they caved and badly if she happened to just ask. Sam conceded that she was the master but Dean said it was because everyone liked a cute girl. That earned him cheek pinch from her and that led to Dean trying to bat her off.

He looked at her as she was looking through the stuff that he had put on the table. He replied, "You know you have a way of making me and Dean seem like we're five years old again with your nicknames."

"Aww did I hurt Sammy's feelings?"

"No but it might result in payback later."

"Really? Is Sammy trying to be a tough guy now?" Angela had turned back to face him after finding what she needed. She was teasing but also challenging him. She opened the vial and tipped a sterile bamboo slat into the vial and scooped up some of the concoction. After setting the vial down, she grasped Sam's arm gently to hold it steady and began to apply a thin layer of the herbs on the burns. "If he is then I would like to see him try and kick his master's ass for once."

"You know you're better."

"You're getting there." Angela wasn't looking at Sam as she spread the concoction over the burns, making sure the cut was covered. "You almost did have me in our wrestling match." She put the spent slat on the table and pulled out the gauze and slowly and gently began to wrap the arm.

Sam normally would have argued with anyone else that he could put the bandage on himself. He sure told Dean that a half a dozen times when they were out on the job. With her though, he let her and usually said that he was through arguing with her since the first and last time if Dean happened to be around. That was partially true. The other part he was either oblivious or unwilling to explore. As he sat there, he replied, "Well you gave me no choice since you were pretty much pissed at me."

"And like I said, I had a lot of thinking time," Angela replied as she checked to make sure it was thick enough so that the concoction didn't leak through. "It's not like I'm a saint. I've worked with less desirable types myself and it was only a convenience. It still made me feel dirty though. That's why I said I am not your keeper and just to be careful in the choices you make."

Angela finished wrapping the arm and tied it off. She made sure it was secure before corking the vial. She added, "I may have worked with individuals I wouldn't consider working with but at the time it felt like there was no other choice. Looking back now, I probably did have other options and those didn't seem any better than the ones I went with. I guess you work with what you got since I know I can't see into the future."

Sam thought about it a moment as he adjusted his seat and grimaced slightly. His knee was sore and he tried to hide it from Angela though he was sure that she didn't see anything. She was putting away the things in her 'burn kit' and she threw the bamboo slat away.

"You should put some ice on that knee to keep it from swelling. You probably bruised it to the bone."

Sam looked at her and said, "Someday you are going to have to tell me how you are able to do that."

"I've seen most injuries Sam," Angela replied as she stood up. She picked up the box to put it away. She turned to look at Sam, "I know bruised bones when I see them." When she pivoted she felt the pain from her stab wound in her left hip and she wobbled a little but she made it to the cupboard.

Sam noticed though and was on his feet instantly though that was a bad idea considering his knee. "You okay Angie?"

Angela had her left hand on her hip. She didn't have to look since she could feel it on her hands but she did anyway. Her pivot had caused the scab to break but at least it wasn't deep. The initial wound wasn't but it was enough to cause pain and slow someone down. Normally she would consider saying that it was nothing but considering that recent events caused her to seriously look at her own mortality, she decided to be honest, "Not really. I guess I did fall on my own sword as Dean would say."

Sam saw the blood on her hand and looked for the source. It wasn't hard since he could see it. It looked like it was on the hip but it was actually right above it. He grabbed her by the arm and helped her to sit and handed her a dish towel to staunch the bleeding. "What happened?"

"Oh Lenya hit me harder than I thought. It was a wood splinter. It's not deep or anything to require stitches but it does hurt like hell." Angela accepted the towel and noted that it was one of her favorite ones to use when she made meals. It didn't matter though.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Sam. If it were serious I would have said something."

Sam gave Angela a look that said he wasn't sure that she was telling the truth but then it switched as he looked through the kit he had rummaged through earlier. He pulled out everything realizing that he was probably making more of mess than trying to help. He found a vial and decided to start small.

He faced Angela as she held the towel in place and taking a dab on his fingers, he put some of the stuff on a cut that was mingled with a slight swollen area on her cheek. When she didn't react, he put some more but on another cut. The stuff blended into the skin like lotion so at least it wasn't going show like face paint. He continued to apply it to the small cuts on her face.

Angela held still while Sam applied the salve for cuts. She felt sorry that he freaked out over her hip injury figuring that he and Dean were used to her shrugging off something like that. He did calm down enough to start slow and apply the stuff to her face. It was a surprise to her but she held still while he put dabs on all of her cuts no matter how big. When he was finished she said, "Thanks. One less thing."

Sam wasn't finished though and he was a little embarrassed about asking. He pointed slightly and waited for some reaction. It surprised him when she stood up, lifted the towel and her shirt and gave him permission to look without saying anything. He stooped to look and found that it was a stab wound above her hip.

"Don't be embarrassed. Back in my day all doctors were men… if you could call them that."

Sam couldn't help it but let out a chuckle. "You sound like Bobby when he scolds either me or Dean."

"Bad habits but then again I can honestly say that even though I don't look a day older than twenty," Angela replied as she watched Sam clean away the blood. It didn't hurt as much anymore and she wondered if she was teaching the wrong brother the sorcerers' work.

"Every woman's dream."

Angela gave a slight snort. She had seen human women trying hard to keep that Forever 21 look. The plastic surgery crap was astronomical in her book. She replied, "At least this is natural."

It sounded silly since to Sam Angela was not natural in the sense that she was half vampire and had, freakish and cool powers which included to lift him and Dean at the same time as dead weight. Not to mention she didn't age like normal humans. He couldn't help it, "Yeah, it's supernatural."

Angela made a face as Sam finished taping on a nice square piece of gauze. She made sure he saw it as she lowered her shirt. "That's worse than Dean trying to make it to a halfway decent pickup line."

Sam shrugged his shoulders as if it were no big deal. "It's you though."

Angela thought Sam was on a roll or maybe she was getting slow. Either way she was amused and a small part was flattered at his assessment. She gave a slight smile, "So are you trying to say something?"

"Take it as you like," Sam replied smiling as he put his mess away. "Just don't beat me up for it."

"Nah," Angela replied smiling. She helped put away the mess. The bloody towel would just have to be burnt or something. "The only time I would seriously kick your ass is probably never since you would probably never give me a reason to."

Sam looked at Angela with a raised brow. It was an interesting choice of words. It would probably be a long time before he or Dean could completely understand her meanings and phrases. That was okay though. "I suppose then telling you that I'm not giving up on breaking Dean's deal fits into that category?"

"Do what you have to do Sam. It's all any of us can do." Angela gave a slight smile. "I guess I have faith in the choices we make and our ability to think things through."

The rest of the time was spent cleaning up and talking about nothing in particular except the fact that Angela just bested Bela… again. Sam found that Angela was rather quiet even though she joined in with the jokes made by Dean. She was deep in thought about something but she always managed to send a smile in his direction. That was better than nothing but worth a lot to see a genuine smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** A missing scene that didn't make it into the final cut of Chase the Blade. Ain't it cute though?


End file.
